


Monster Dunk

by Flofa



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: CP:赤木刚宪/三井寿警告:size kink，失禁，有一点belly bulge，有雷这些kink，or这个cp的请及时点x 很黄暴请慎看
Relationships: Akagi Takenori/Mitsui Hisashi
Kudos: 4





	Monster Dunk

**Author's Note:**

> CP:赤木刚宪/三井寿  
> 警告:size kink，失禁，有一点belly bulge，有雷这些kink，or这个cp的请及时点x 很黄暴请慎看

MD  
  
  
  
“我的梦想是称霸全国。”  
小学时候的赤木刚宪就给自己定了这个目标。  
及至上了中学，他周围的人都知道篮球就是赤木生活的中心，是他的全部。  
仿佛他只要有篮球陪伴，人生就已足够。  
似乎连赤木自己也认为如此，他按部就班地学习，练球，每一天都过得十分充实。  
  
第一次听到那个名字是在县国中联赛落幕那天。  
他没有去看决赛，他的好友木暮去了。  
“赤木你知道吗？武石国中的那个三井寿，他好厉害啊！”  
木暮一边说，一边激情澎湃地比划着。  
“他不仅是队长，带领着整个球队组织进攻，他的三分球也非常厉害。最后几秒钟他们在还落后的情况下他临危不乱又射中一个三分，结果反超赢了比赛。”  
“唔。”赤木听着木暮的叙述，却没有什么太多的表情。  
“你这是什么反应啊？”木暮有些不满，“你对这么厉害的篮球选手没有兴趣吗？哦，对了，三井寿还因为这场比赛被评为国中联赛的MVP呢。”  
“那又怎样，”赤木忍不住发言了，“我会变强的，到时候他不过是一个对手。等我打倒他。”  
“你倒是信心满满啊。”木暮笑了一下，为他的好友鼓劲，“那我们一起加油吧！”  
次年，他们一同进了湘北高中。  
而那时候木暮口中的三井寿在放弃了县篮球四强中的海南，陵南和翔阳的破格录取后，也来到了湘北高中。  
赤木就在那里见到了他夸口要打倒的三井。  
“一年十组的三井寿，毕业于武石国中。176cm，63kg，我可以打任何位置。还有，我的目标是让湘北高中称霸全国！”  
篮球部新部员自我介绍，三井说出了这样一番话。  
赤木转过脸去看他，心跳偷停了一拍，不单单是因为三井说出了和他一模一样的目标，还因为说这话的时候三井露出的那抹微笑。  
多么自信张扬的微笑。  
那笑一下子就刻在了他的脑海中，从此再难忘却。  
他记忆中篮球部的训练就是从三井的这个笑开始的。  
  
不愧是MVP，三井一出手他就看到了差距。  
三井投篮的姿势真的漂亮，命中率奇高，带球也很灵活。  
对篮球的悟性更是让他无法企及。  
当他们打练习赛的时候，他看着三井在球场上切入，进攻，过人，投篮，就好像翻飞的精灵一样。  
不像他，块头很大，行动起来显得十分笨拙。  
虽然身高和力量填补了他的短板，一对一攻防时勉强能够和三井拼个势均力敌，但是他也深深地明白他和三井之间的差距。  
篮球部的训练一天天过去，等到赤木发现的时候，他的目光追随着三井的身影已经成了一种习惯了。  
那时候的他在心里默默地憧憬着三井，憧憬着有一天他也能跟三井一样，成为球场上瞩目的焦点。  
现实却总是那么无情，就在篮球部因为他和三井的加入而有望提高在县大赛的名次的时候，三井的膝盖受伤了，又因为没有痊愈却再次下场打球而变得更加严重。  
那一年的地区选拔赛，三井没能参加，并且直到升入二年级，三井都没有回来。  
精灵就这么折了翅膀。  
  
进入二年级，赤木的球技日益精湛。又长高了几公分的他在篮下更是像一堵城墙，有效地阻挡住对手的进攻。  
他的性格也因为成长而变得更加沉稳。  
一年级的他争强好胜，喜欢单打独斗。但随着对篮球运动的不断熟悉，他越来越知道配合的重要性。  
然而此时的篮球部却没有几个队友可以跟他打出好的配合。他们要么缺乏资质，要么根本就不愿在篮球上下功夫。  
有那么一段时间，他格外想念三井。  
他想，如果三井在这个时候回来，他们一个打5号位置，一个打2/3号位置，再加上1号位置的宫城，湘北一定会变强许多，离他们的目标“称霸全国”也会近那么一点。  
但是想也只是想想而已。  
后来全国联赛又开始了，海南拿了第一，翔阳拿了第二，湘北，仍然寂寂无名。  
再后来他渐渐忘了三井这个人。  
又过了一年，富丘中学的流川枫加入了，他的球技十分出彩，完全可以胜任2，3号位置。  
还有一个叫樱木的家伙，虽说是个门外汉，但是培养一下可以当大前锋用。  
湘北正在变强。身为队长的他打定主意要让湘北在这一年的夏天打进全国大赛。  
球队的训练日趋严酷，他已经想不起来三井的脸，甚至想不起来三井的球技了。  
可是三井却在这个时候出现在他的面前，以一种他意想不到的方式。  
砸篮球部。  
其实那天傍晚他到体育馆的时候，事态已经得到了控制。  
樱木和他的朋友们制服了三井带来的那几个男人。三井也被打得不轻。  
门一开，他看到他精心维护的社团一地狼藉，社员几乎个个带伤。  
然后穿着皮鞋站在最中间的那个人转过脸来面对他的时候，他的眼里就只剩下了这个人。  
三井。  
他因为篮球喜欢三井，三井却在他眼前侮辱篮球。  
不。  
这个阴森森的败类怎么可以是那个三井。  
赤木的愤怒冲上了脑门。  
等到回过神，他已经扇了三井好几巴掌。  
  
高中最后一个夏天，他在湘北篮球部的最后一年，三井终于回来了，同时回来的还有他对三井的那些记忆。  
它们就像被完好封存的珍宝一样，再次被翻出来的时候仍然是那么熠熠生辉，鲜活灵动。  
一如场上三井的三分球。  
剪去了长发的三井看起来真就像个篮球运动员。大概是因为形象的改变，他那个不良的历史随着赛程的推进很快也被众人忘得干干净净。  
就是脸上平添的那道伤疤偶尔还会吸引好奇者的目光。  
他变了，脸庞不再稚嫩，心气不再高傲。追悔成了他进步的主要动力。  
这样的三井给湘北贡献了强大的外线火力。  
虽然到最后他们都没能让湘北篮球队称霸全国，但是他们击败了三年连胜，号称最强王者的山王工业。在那场球赛中，他们打出了迄今为止最完美的配合。  
本来就是他憧憬过的人，赤木更是记得三井归队后的每一件事。  
他到底有多厉害，球商有多高，以前他的水平看不出来。现在的他可以看得很清楚。  
他记得他和三井打的每一个配合。他为他挡拆。他看他射篮。  
如果不是三井缺席了两年，他们的配合会更加的炉火纯青。  
败北爱和学院之后，为了升学，他退部了。  
但是退部并不意味着放弃篮球。  
他相信只要他们还继续打下去，将来就还会在另一个地方重新相遇。  
三井会是他生命中一个重要的人，但也仅此而已。  
赤木当时确实是这么想的。  
可现实却偏偏喜欢捉弄人。  
  
冬季选拔赛之后的一个平常的星期五。晚自习结束后，他收拾好课本资料，背着书包回家。  
天色已经有些晚了，校园里没剩几个人。  
离校门还有一段距离的时候他看到一些人三三两两地聚集在门口处。  
外面的路灯坏了一盏，校门附近黑暗得看不见人脸。那些人聚集的地方时不时亮出一两颗火星，是他们在抽烟。  
又是一群不良帮派，似乎要聚众搞事。  
赤木皱了一下眉，一边不紧不慢地往前走，一边留意着他们的动向。  
他那种身材，倒是不担心有人会找他的麻烦。  
算了，不关自己的事。  
快走到校门口了，赤木想了想，决定不去管他们。  
这时一辆车开过，车灯照亮了一部分视野。  
他就在那车灯中看见了三井。  
那令他停住了脚步。  
三井和那堆社会上的混混好像交谈得挺愉快。  
这场面叫赤木的心里起了个疙瘩。  
三井这混蛋。他想。  
是了，三井这混蛋是还想再混不良。因为冬季选拔赛已经结束，听说有几所大学打算招他，他不需要再呆在篮球部了。  
赤木一想到这里就有种遭人背叛的感觉。于是他改变了方向，朝着那群人走了过去。  
本来并不是他的分内事。他完全没有资格管三井跟什么人交往。  
但不知怎么的，赤木看见三井和那些人站在一起就感到一阵无名的怒火在胸口升腾。  
他攥紧了拳头，盯着离他越来越近的三井。  
三井在笑。  
笑容里带着一分痞气。  
而就在他离三井只剩二三十米的时候，那些混混们跨上电单车，全部离开了。  
三井似乎还和他们有说有笑地道别。  
接着三井转过身来，竟是朝校园里走。于是他就这么碰上了赤木。  
“哟，赤木。”他随意地打了个招呼，想要继续往前走。右手却被赤木一把抓住了。  
“那些人是来干什么的？”赤木问道。  
“那些人？你是说我的朋友吗？”三井漫不经心地回他。  
“你不是已经没有混不良了吗？”赤木沉声问道。  
“咦，你在生气吗？奇怪的人。”三井微蹙了下眉头，对赤木的反应感到不解。他甩了一下手，却没有把赤木甩开。  
“篮球呢？你把篮球置于何地？”  
“你这人真是麻烦，这和篮球有什么相干。再说了，现在放弃篮球的不是你吗？”提到篮球，三井怒了，“退的那么干脆，还好意思说！”  
“我没有放弃，只不过是要应付升学考试。”  
“是吗？”三井对他的解释嗤之以鼻，“我怎么听说不打球你的成绩反而下降了？”  
“……”赤木对这个事实无言以对，他默默地放开了三井的手。  
“我现在要去体育馆练球。”三井说道，“你呢？要不要比一比？以前你可是基本都输给我啊。”  
  
  
夜色已深，体育馆里一个鬼魂也没有。  
冬天的寒风呼呼地吹着，他们在更衣室里匆匆换了衣服和球鞋就迫不及待地跑向体育馆。  
实在太冷了，他们不约而同地绕着球场的界线运球跑了两圈，伸展了一下胳膊和腿，算是做了热身运动。  
“你想怎么比？互攻吗？”赤木拿着一颗球问道。  
“你想多了。”三井做了个接球的手势，“我攻你守。”  
赤木把球扔给他，他运着球到了三分线外。  
强行突入，被阻，三井往右侧退，胯下换手再次突入，赤木补防，三井又换到右边，停球，一个假动作晃过跳起的赤木，这才出手。  
球在篮筐上撞了一下，进了。  
“你果然不行了。”三井得意地笑着，然后跑过去捡球。  
说得赤木的脸色一变。  
“下一球不会让你那么轻松了。”神奈川第一中锋自负地说道。  
果然下一球他把三井防死了，三井被逼到底线，勉强出手，射偏了。  
“再来！”三井不甘示弱，持球又开始进攻。  
这样几轮攻防之后，三井舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，仗着和赤木还有一段距离，禁区外双脚起跳射篮。  
“太天真了！”赤木叫着跳了起来，一个结结实实的封盖，拍掉了三井射出去的球。  
“㗅，这么久没打，你还能跳得那么高。”三井撇撇嘴。  
“不久，没到两年。”  
“嘿。”三井捡了球，从三分线外又开始一次进攻，收到赤木的调侃，他似乎并不在意，“不禁让我想起第一次被你打苍蝇拍，我那时候真傻，周围的人一挑唆，我就觉得你封死了我的路。”  
“我那时候可是非常认真地想要打倒你。”赤木一边做出防守姿态，一边说道。  
“哦，是嘛？连运球都运不清楚的你？”  
“那又怎样，就算那时候不行，现在的我打倒你没有悬念。”  
“说什么呢，我们到现在还是平局呢。”  
“这一球就会分出胜负！”  
“喂，赤木，你那时候是不是很崇拜我？”三井突然问道。  
“怎么可能。”赤木撒着谎，脸上却淡淡地露出一个笑，“你还没厉害到那程度。”  
三井也笑了，在赤木还没反应过来的时候，迅速换手突入，跳起中投。  
赤木慢了一步，眼睁睁地看着球刷进篮筐。  
“都忘了，”他接住落下的篮球，再次抛给三井，“你最会分对手的心了。”  
“那还聊吗？”三井看上去兴致不错，眼里的光亮晶晶的。  
“我可不会再上当了。”他认真起来，紧紧地盯着三井的每一个动作。  
他在等着防三井的下一个球，三井却把球丢回给了他，“你来进攻一次吧。”  
“哼，那你会输得很难看的。”赤木自信一笑，走出三分线和三井交换攻防位。  
他开始了，低身运球，半转身……  
“背身单打啊？”三井满脸黑线，“你是有多想赢……”  
赤木没接话，运着球背对着三井滑步靠近禁区。  
三井支起手臂防守，手掌就贴在他的腰背上，但仅凭力量很难把他阻在外面。三井才刚刚再次压低重心，赤木脚下突然加速，转身突入进低位。  
他跳起伸手阻挡，赤木却跳得更高，手抓着球直接伸到他无力够到的上方，双手爆扣。  
“呼……”从空中落下来，三井一边看着他一边喘着气。他自己也明白，赤木的身高和爆发力是他永远不可能拥有的东西。  
“大猩猩。”他评论道。  
“你再说一次？！”赤木张牙舞爪地扑过来。  
三井迅速向他的脸挥出一拳，然后转身就跑。  
“给我站住，你这小子！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”三井一边欢脱地笑着，一边向更衣室跑去，“不打了，回家吧！”  
“输不起的家伙……”  
赤木收了球，跟在他后面进了更衣室。  
  
房间里的灯光有些耀眼，他迟了几分钟，三井更衣已经进行到了一半。  
三井的衣柜门开着，从某个角度刚好遮住了他的身体，这让赤木进来的时候暗自松了一口气。  
他目不斜视，径自走到自己的衣柜前，打开，拿出毛巾又擦了擦汗，这才开始更衣。  
他脱掉鞋和上衣，正打算继续的时候忽然听到窗外一阵哗啦啦啦的声音。  
嗯？下雨了？  
他下意识地就往窗户那边看去。  
糟糕。  
等他反应过来三井在那个方向的时候已经迟了。  
他看见三井只穿着内裤和护膝，背对着他走到窗前，拉开一线窗户，然后把手伸出去。  
窗外漆黑一片，寒风夹着雨丝卷进来。在那背景的前面，是三井近乎完全赤裸的匀称的身体。  
“下雨了呀。”  
三井边说边转过脸来。  
而他，还沉浸在刚才的那一幕中。  
“怎么？”  
三井挑起眉，嘴角微微上翘，这个调皮的表情三井从未在后辈面前展露过。  
一瞬间，他感觉两年前的三井又回来了。  
那叫他何止是怦然心动。  
“你在发呆吗？”  
三井一边问，一边光着脚踩在地上朝他走过来。  
“呃……没有……”他这下才回过神来，把头转了回来。  
刚才那个画面在他的脑海里挥之不去。  
他的脸一下子变得滚烫，明明是冬夜，他却感觉到了难以忍受的燥热。  
“雨下得这么大，一时半会儿回不去了。”三井继续说着，边说边靠得更近了。  
赤木的手别在裤腰处，就这么停滞不前。  
他的心脏跳得很快，仿佛就要跳出他的嗓子眼。  
“你好热啊。没发烧吧？”  
三井突然把手搭上他的肩膀。  
“别碰我！”赤木低吼一声，甩开了三井的手。  
“怎么了？”三井嘟囔一声，“发什么神经……”  
“把你的衣服穿上！”赤木低着头，语气却十分强硬。  
“你管我？那你怎么不继续换衣服了？”  
似乎是有意捉弄他，三井又靠了上来，这次他一把抱住赤木光裸的上身，“冷死了。既然你也不换衣服，那就先让我取个暖吧。”  
他的身体好冰，赤木哆嗦了一下，却是大气不敢出，动也不敢动。  
“真羡慕你……”三井靠在他身上叹了一口气，声音里竟然带着点阴郁，“天生就是打篮球的个头。我再怎么努力都没有这个优势。”  
说着他伸出手在赤木的胳膊上捏了一把，“啧，比我的粗多了……”  
“你住手！”赤木甩开他，别过脸，转过身去，但是他的双手还停在裤腰处，似乎一点都没有要动的意思。  
“哦……”  
三井斜着眼看着他涨红的脸，轻声笑了起来，“你在害羞吗？”  
说完他突然伸手摸向了赤木的腹部。  
这下就真的忍无可忍了。  
赤木一把扯过三井，用双手分别抓住三井两只乱动的手，高举着把它们摁在衣柜上。  
“你到底要干什么？！”他吼道，手因为紧张而捏得死紧，连指节都泛白了。  
却只见三井露出一抹鬼魅般的微笑，身体前倾，就着这个近距离的暧昧姿势故意用嘴轻轻碰了碰赤木的嘴唇。  
然后蛊惑一般地对他说:  
“干我吧，赤木。你硬得太明显了。”  
收到这句话，赤木的脑子一片空白。  
隔了足足半分钟，他才捏着三井的下巴，狠狠地吻住了他。  
他不喜欢女生，对男生也兴趣缺缺，心中唯一特殊的存在就是三井。只有三井才能真正左右他的喜怒。这感情注定无疾而终。从它确定的那一刻。  
而他为那两年前种下的因以及三井回来后他用意志力强行镇压的东西所建造的堡垒。  
此刻就是这么不堪一击，在三井简单的一句话下溃不成军。  
他移动着唇，忘情地吮吻着三井漂亮的唇线。  
还从来没有人教过他怎么接吻，直到现在……  
三井把舌头伸进他的嘴里，挑逗着他的舌，他被三井的主动刺激得气血上涌，忍不住紧紧地含住三井香滑的舌头。  
他们舌纠结在一起，缠绕，掠夺，不甘示弱地突入对方。  
吻毕，两个人都感到有些气喘。  
赤木的脸更红了，唇舌分开之后他得到了短暂的清醒。他开始犹豫要怎么做。要赶紧离开还是……  
然而这短暂的清醒很快就被埋没了。  
只见眼前唇色艳醴的三井一挑眼角，抓着他的手一把摁在自己鼓起的裤裆上。  
“你想很久了吧？赤木。”  
那个地方在赤木大手的覆盖下变得更硬了起来。  
赤木喘着粗气，手颤抖着抚上三井微凉的身体，另一只手褪下了三井的内裤，让它卡在三井的大腿上。  
三井的下体很好看。略显秀气的阴茎昂扬着，顶端已经湿了，甚至有一些前液还顺着柱体淌下来。  
赤木环握住他的阴茎，动作轻柔地为他做手活。  
他刚套弄了两下，手腕就被三井一把抓住了。  
“你在干什么？”三井听起来并不高兴。  
“我帮你弄出来。”赤木说着，话里还带着一点羞涩。  
“你是不是不敢做？”三井问道。  
“我，我……”赤木结巴了起来，他的确没打算做到那程度，他怕控制不住自己，会让三井受伤。  
“啧，没想到你胆子这么小，”三井冷冰冰地丢给他一句话，“还不如你看不起的不良。”  
“你说什么？！”赤木脸色一沉，握住三井的手也捏紧了。  
“你又不是没听见。”三井抓着他的手腕，把他的手甩开，“还有什么好问的。”  
说完，三井把内裤拉起来，转过身，往自己的衣柜处走去，似乎再无兴趣。  
他刚迈出一步，赤木一伸手，圈住了他。  
“你跟那些不良睡过了？”赤木喘着粗气问道。  
“哼，你管我。”三井不知道危险，他自顾自地火上浇油，用轻蔑的语气说道，“你连干我的胆子都没有，有什么资格……”  
他的话还没说完，赤木已经气得要爆炸，手上的动作更是粗暴，他使劲一推三井，从背后把还没反应过来的三井压在了衣柜上。  
“三井，这是你自找的！”  
几分钟前的赤木还想着要怎么温柔，但现在他很肯定三井不需要温柔。  
他像对待猎物那样地用一边的手肘把三井用力摁在衣柜上，另一只手一把扯坏三井的内裤，然后他掰开三井的臀部，往手上吐了一口唾液，就着那点湿润直接把手指捅进三井的后穴。  
“呜……痛……”三井的脸被压在冰冷的衣柜上，他被压制得无法动弹，后穴被侵犯的感觉让他皱起眉，不满地骂道，“你这混蛋……”  
赤木没理他，只是把整根食指插了进去，在三井温暖的内里四下探索。  
“这里？还是这里？”他粗声问道。  
他清楚地感觉到三井的后穴在吸着他的手指，这叫他的阴茎硬得更加难受，他很想就这么捅进去，在三井的身体里肆意冲撞。但终究还是怕伤到三井，他强压着耐性继续扩张。  
“嗯，啊……”  
被触到敏感点的时候三井的整个身体都在发软，甬道更是兴奋得紧紧绞了上来。  
赤木把中指和无名指一起挤了进去，三井的穴口已经被他弄得有些松软了，他用那三根手指缓缓地抽插起来。  
出乎他的意料，他没用手指操多久，黏滑透明的肠液就出来了，浸湿了他的手指。  
“这么容易就流水了吗？”赤木愤怒地问道，他的嗓音都变了，离被点炸已经不远了，“这里是被多少人搞过？”  
“哼……”  
三井赌气不理他，内心却很犹豫。赤木的手指都已经那么粗了，他真是不敢想象赤木胯下的那玩意儿一会儿要怎么进来。同时他也不确定他现在是恐惧还是兴奋。也许都有。  
但他却没有意识到，他根本没有犹豫的资格。  
他的不回话等同于默认，赤木再没心情帮他扩张，他用力摁压着三井的背部，另一只手脱下自己的裤子。  
他的阴茎已是剑拔弩张，硬得作痛。他扶着那根巨大的阴茎贴过来，蹭进三井湿滑的股缝里，对准后穴使劲插了进去。  
“呜……”  
他进入的时候三井的两条腿都在抖。  
实在太大了。即使是扩张过，三井仍然承受得很艰难。  
赤木却一点退的意思都没有，尽管他自己也因为那紧窄的入口而感到火辣辣的疼痛，他还是缓缓地，并且坚定地顶入。  
他就这么看着三井把他一寸寸全部吞进去。  
“太大了……赤木，你实在太大了，啊，哈啊……撑得这么开……”  
全部没入的时候三井难过地扭着屁股，他第一次被填得这么满。  
“恐怕你得习惯一下。”赤木的声音依旧冰冷。  
他停在里面稍稍适应了一下就抽了一些出来，然后他扣住三井的腰，挺动着胯，在三井的后穴里快速地冲撞起来。  
“嗯…啊…啊啊…太快了…不要……”三井没想到赤木会这么疯，他还没适应好，两条腿还在打颤，就得承受这么高频的撞击，而他的整个身体因为赤木猛烈的动作贴在衣柜上来回摩擦。  
“哼。”  
赤木调整了下角度，对准了三井的敏感带重重地撞击起来，然后三井的叫声就完全变了调。  
“啊啊啊——不要那里，太快了——”  
他挣扎着想要摆脱身后的赤木，却被固定得更紧了。  
快感以一种强迫性的方式被持续激荡出来，三井的腰是软的，双腿更是发软。他的阴茎半硬着，前液却多到垂挂落地。  
赤木却完全不理会他的求饶。  
只要一想起三井混过两年不良，不知道跟多少人鬼混过，来砸篮球部的那个流里流气的男人似乎还特别维护他，他就无法控制住心底燃起无名的怒火。他一边狠狠操干着三井，一边伸出手裹住三井的阴茎套弄。他要让三井变成只能被他满足。“啊啊啊啊——”三井被前后夹击，快感几乎要击垮他的整个下体。他的身体绷得死紧，下体则夹得更紧，赤木感觉到了那内壁绞上来的阻力……  
太紧了。  
他不耐烦地用力拍了一下三井的屁股。  
“呜……”  
出乎他的意料，三井啜泣了一声，就这么射精了。精液随着颤抖的阴茎喷得到处都是。  
高潮过后他的身体敏感得不像话，赤木却还在继续攻击。  
他的眼泪不受控制地刷下脸颊。  
“不——不——”他剧烈反抗了起来，那叫赤木没办法再继续，只能停下来。  
他抽出阴茎，抱着喘息不止的三井坐到地上。他没想到三井的阈值会这么低。他觉得他都还没有开始。  
今夜会很漫长。他默默想到。  
  
不应期过后，他让三井侧卧在地上，然后他抱起三井穿着护膝的左腿，从侧面进入三井的身体。  
三井看上去有些疲惫了，他的眼睛半睁着，时不时地，喘息声还会加重一下。  
他就这么躺在地上，任由赤木摆弄着身体。  
“混蛋，”似乎是刚才的那段让他感到不满，他埋怨道，“你就不能慢一点吗？”  
“抱歉三井，我是第一次。”赤木冷漠地说道。  
接着他借着体位的便利，像钉楔子那样深深地顶入，干到三井身体的最深处。  
三井立刻就浑身颤抖，眼泪弯弯曲曲地淌了下来。  
“呜……太里面了……”他爽得直摇头，后穴一个劲儿地抽搐，紧紧地夹着赤木的阴茎。  
赤木摸了一把他颤抖的前胸，然后把他的大手移到三井平坦的小腹上，用力摁压了下去。  
“啊——”那刺激过于强烈，三井哭叫了出来，“不要，不要这样……”  
赤木揉摸了一把，似乎都能感觉到自己的阴茎在三井的肚子上顶出一个凸起。他深深吸了一口气才从这个认知里缓过来。然后他握住三井的大腿缓慢地抽送起来。  
三井大口喘着，他很意外这次赤木放过了他，而那温柔的抽送让他还挺受用。  
“嗯，赤木，嗯……你还在生气吗？”看着赤木仍显不善的脸色，三井后知后觉终于问出了口，“你为什么这么生气？是因为，我的那些朋友吗？”  
“朋友？”赤木闷哼一声，“你就没有什么像样的朋友吗？”  
“虽然是不良，但是那两年，他们……”三井的目光闪烁着，似乎在犹豫着要不要继续说下去。  
赤木没吭声，只是时不时地顶在三井的敏感带上，叫他的声音都变了调。  
“我那两年，我很想…彻底…堕落的……”三井说着，眉宇间露出一丝惆怅，“但是，但是他们都挺维护我……”  
“是打架时候抢在你前面出手的那种维护吗？“赤木轻蔑地说道。  
“不是……”三井的声音有些低哑，他想了一想，还是说道，“铁男他，他很照顾我……”  
“照顾？！”赤木听到这个词，气得冷笑，“怎么照顾？这样吗？！”  
说着他一把从地上捞起三井，就着交媾的姿势走到衣柜前，把三井摁了上去。  
“喂……你要干吗？！”三井的背部重重地敲在衣柜上，他看向抱着他的赤木，赤木的脸狰狞着。  
“你究竟在生什么气啊？！”他问道。  
赤木死死抓着三井的大腿，阴茎抵在最深处，就像是要把三井钉在衣柜上。而他恶狠狠的目光也像是要把三井钉在衣柜上。  
“三井，我恨你背叛篮球整整两年。那时候我劝过你，可是你一意孤行，宁可堕落也不愿意回来。你那两年怎么过的，我不想知道！”赤木的眼里一片通红，“但是现在，你是我的，从现在开始，你全部都是我的！”  
赤木低吼着。  
心里关了两年的野兽，那种压抑许久的独占欲终于破笼而出，变成和恶魔一般可怕的东西。  
三井呆住了，他睁大了眼睛看着赤木，赤木却没给他过多反应的机会。  
他的手臂穿过三井的膝弯，凭着臂力把三井固定在他和衣柜之间的那点缝隙里，用他雄伟的肉刃一下接一下捣进三井的体内。  
三井的双臂勾着他的脖子，双腿大张着，下体完全敞露给他，承受着他猛烈的侵犯。  
他操干的时候，整个衣柜都发出震荡的声响，三井的肠液混着他的前液从三井的后穴里被不断操出来，流在两个人之间的地上。  
“啊，啊啊啊——”三井哭叫的声音响亮地回荡在更衣室里，他的身体却被操得连睾丸都在兴奋地收缩。  
等到他叫得累了，大口喘着垂下脸来，赤木就和他又交换了一个吻。边吻边放缓了节奏继续干他。  
三井就在那吻进行的时候又射了出来。  
  
不知道几轮以后，赤木把课桌踢到窗户前，把三井翻了个身抱上去，就在那上面后入了三井。  
三井用双肘勉强撑在桌上，脸正对着窗户。他的目光已经开始涣散，眼圈哭肿了，脸颊烧成了桃红色。  
外面是伸手不见五指的黑夜，房间里透亮的灯光就把窗户的玻璃映成了一面朦胧的镜子。  
三井就这么看到了自己。赤裸着被身躯庞大的赤木从后面操干，满脸的情欲，微启的双唇……这画面让他羞耻不已，却又极大程度地提升了他的快感。  
他不由自主地轻晃着臀部，脚尖微微踮起好把臀部翘得更高，方便赤木的巨物干他的前列腺。  
他追逐着快感又被操射了一次，但仅仅是从顶端流出一些稀薄的液体。  
连续几次的高潮让他快要虚脱了，可是赤木却还在继续。  
虽然是第一次，但是他的持久力和体力都太可怕了。  
直到三井被他操到再也射不出东西后，他才掐着三井的屁股疯狂地冲刺，在要射精的时候他拔出了阴茎，把精液全部射到了三井翘起的屁股上。  
等他射完之后，大股白浊的精液顺着三井的股缝往下流，流过会阴，直至滴溅到地上。那风景让赤木没过多久就又硬了起来。  
他撸了一把再次勃起的阴茎，就着那些精液挤进三井的股缝里，又一次埋进三井还没来得及合拢的后穴。  
“不要了……”还没来得及多喘几口气，就感觉自己又要被填满，三井伸出一只手向后抗拒着，身体往前躲着，他被操得太够了，他都不确定他能不能自己走出更衣室。  
但是赤木摁住了他的身体，把他的双手反剪在背后。赤木用一只手扣着他的两只手腕，另一只手压住他的脊背，胯下的阴茎长驱直入，再一次撞击在三井的前列腺上。  
“啊，赤木，够了，放过我吧……我不行了，不要了……”三井感觉自己已经碎了。快感里掺杂着疼痛，冲刷着他的身体。  
脸上的泪痕还没有干，被连续撞击而流出来的眼泪又顺着他的脸颊滚落。  
赤木的动作却比之前还要激烈，阴囊高频地撞击在三井的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的声音。  
“呜……不要了……”  
他一边求饶一边哭，呜咽着也不知道哭了多久，终于他感到下体到达了一个奇怪的状态，伴随着酸胀的快感，一股温热的液体断断续续地从他的铃口流出来。  
一开始淅淅沥沥的，接着喷射了一会儿，然后才慢慢停了，在他的身下积了一大滩。  
三井的哭声哑了，他绷紧的身体整个软了下去。  
赤木这才反应过来三井失禁了。  
这个发现叫他前所未有的兴奋，他的小腹一紧，射了第二次。  
他拔出沾满了精液的阴茎，把三井翻过来。  
三井的瞳孔已经对不上焦了，脸上满是泪水，他的唇颤抖着，因为长时间的哭叫变得发白干燥，阴茎软在一边，后穴因为倍受蹂躏，一时半会儿都无法合拢。  
欢爱的痕迹遍布了他的全身:手印，掐痕，各种液体干涸了的或者仍旧是新鲜的污迹。  
这副样子的三井让赤木又硬了起来。但是他想了想，还是决定算了。  
此刻已是深夜，他清理完三井的身体，给三井穿好衣服，翻找出所有能用的衣物，然后抱着他在更衣室里过夜。  
不会放手了，这辈子都不会了。他在入眠之前反复想着。  
窗外的雨仍旧下个不停。  
  
END


End file.
